In Need Of Your Love
by crimson kittycat
Summary: Summary. Hunter is lonely and needs love but find’s it an unlikely place.
1. Default Chapter

In Need of Your Love

Summary. Hunter is lonely and needs love but find's it an unlikely place.But will love prevail or will a old enemy crush all hope.Please go easy on me because this is my first fic.

Chapter 1 

Disclaimer: I don't own PRNS or anything connected to it. But I do own Delaney and Sammy. Sammy will only appear in chapter 1 though. Please go easy on me because this is my first fic.

Chapter 1 

Hunter sat on top of a cliff, looking out at the ocean below. Tears rolling down his face.

'Why do I feel so alone?' he thought.

'I've tried so hard in the past few months to fit in with the rest of the team like Blake. But I just don't want to get hurt again'. He winced as the painful memories came flooding back.

**Flash Back…**

When Hunter and Blake first joined the Thunder Academy they joined the 3rd year students and made friends quite easily but Hunter had gotten in with the wrong crowed. Even though he did not know it, he would pay dearly for his mistake.

It all started when he was getting to know one of the girls in the gang, Sammy. The two had become true friends, very close and were always talking. But this really upset Delaney--the gangs leader and another one of Hunters supposed friend-- because he had a major crush on Sammy and was about to make a move on her when Hunter showed up. This really pissed him off and all the anger went straight to his head.

One day Hunter was walking through the academy grounds near the wood's, when suddenly he was hit over the head by something and was knocked out cold.

10 minutes later he came round with a pounding headache.  
"Bout time you came to" said a danger filled voice.

"Where… am I" hunter said warily.

"My secret hideaway" said the voice.

Looking up, hunter saw Delaney and a few of his mates.

"What do you want Delaney?"

Delaney leaned in close so he was face to face with Hunter.

"I want you to stay away from Sammy".

"Why should I?"

"You'll stay away from her if you know what's good for you".

"Well at least I know what's good for me. Unlike someone I know". Hunter smirked at Delaney

"You son of a bitch. How dare you say that to me!!!" he punched Hunter twice in the gut and then punched him so hard in the jaw that he could taste the blood in his mouth and blood trickling down his chin. He groaned and doubled over in pain. But then Delaney's word came back to him.

Hunter got so riled up about his mother being called a bitch and broke loose from the two guys that held him and swung for Delaney. But as Hunter went to hit him, Delaney drew a knife and stabbed him in the side. Withdrawing the knife from Hunters side, Delaney stood there and laughed as Hunter fell to the ground in pain. Getting down on one knee and whispering in his ear.

"Stay the fuck away from my girl and don't even think about telling anyone. Coz if you do, then the same will happen to Blake".

He kicked Hunter in the side for good measure and walked away.

Hunter slowly stood up feeling dizzy and headed back towards the dorm he shared with his little bro.

When he got back to the dorm he opened the door and fell to the ground.

"Hunter what happened" Blake asked worriedly as he helped hi brother to his bed.

"It's nothing Blake"

"I know you better than that bro. Plus, I don't call bleeding nothing. Tell me what happened".

""If I tell you then you have to promise me you won't say a word to anyone?"

"Ok"

Hunter explained what happened and about the threats as Blake bandaged his bother up.

After the incident, Hunter never went near or talked to Sammy again. Sammy was quite upset by his sudden change of heart but soon forgot about him because she was too rapped up in Delaney. That was when Hunter went from mister nice guy to mister dark and brooding.

**End Flash Back…**

Hunter slowly lifted his t-shirt up to reveal a 2 and a half inch long scar from where he had been stabbed.

All Hunter wanted, was to be accepted for who he was and be loved by some one.

As he looked back out at the ocean, he drew his knees up to his chest and let the tears fall.

He was so caught up in his own world of pain and misery, he didn't hear the foot steps behind him.

So what do you think??? Please read and review.

This is my first fic so please be nice!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Thanks for all your reviews. They are much appreciated.  
Here's chapter 3.

PG13. Contains slash

"…" talking  
'…' thinking

Standard disclaimer.

Hunter was so caught up in his own world of pain and misery, that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him.

He was suddenly brought back to life by a hand on his shoulder. He jumped out of his skin and attacked the enemy. He pinned the figure down so fast he didn't even have time to see who it was. Breathing heavily from shock and sudden movement, he realised who it was.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Cam." He said as he climbed of him and helped him up.

"Well, at least I know you're still alive. I was beginning to wonder" Cam

said as he dusted himself off.

"Wait. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know something's wrong. And judging by your red eyes, you've been crying, too".

'Crap' he thought, as he looked away blushing. 'I must seem like an open book to him. Has Cam figured out that I like him?"

"Look Hunter. If something's wrong, please tell me. I really care about you" Cam said

'If only there was some way of telling you how I feel' he sighed and looked at Hunter, who now stood with a surprised look on his face.

"You mean there is actually some one who still cares about me" he said, still clearly upset from the pain in his voice. He sat back down on the grassy cliff top.

"Of course there is, Hunter. The whole team cares about you. Your brother cares about you, doesn't he?"

"I wonder sometimes".

"How can you say that about your own brother!?!"

"If you only knew what we've been through! Especially what I've been through, then you would understand" Hunter exclaimed as the tears welled up in his eyes again.

Cam came and sat beside Hunter.

"Then tell me," he said in a caring voice that Hunter had never heard before. There was something in his voice that Hunter trusted and he opened up to him.

A few minutes later Hunter had told Cam the whole story and was crying into Cam's shoulder as the samurai comforted him. Cam slowly brought his hand up and lifted Hunter's chin up.

"Look at me Hunter". He looked into Cam's dark brown eyes and felt his heartbeat increase as his feeling for the young Asian stirred with in him.

"I will never let anything happen to you. I promise".

"What are you trying to tell me Cam?"

"It's nothing. Just drop it, ok".

"Please, don't hide anything from me Cam. I opened up to you and told you my secret, now you tell me yours".

"What ever happens next you promise you wont get mad at me?"

"I promise. But what……" suddenly Hunter was cut of by Cam's lips on his. Their lips meet in a light chaste kiss. Suddenly, Cam pulled away.

"I'm sorry Hunter. I shouldn't have done that!" he pulled away and was starting to get up, when Hunter got hold of his hand and pulled him back down.

"Don't be". He pulled Cam back into another kiss. Deeper and more passionate than the first. Cam's tongue flicked against Hunter lips, asking to be let in. Hunter immediately welcomed him. As their tongues started to dance, Hunter pull Cam closer to him until their bodies where touching. This sent a shiver down Cams spine and Hunter must have felt it, too, because they were so close. They laid down on the grass kissing passionately, fingers intertwined, with soft moans coming from both of them. They finally broke apart a few minutes later gasping for air.

"I love you, Hunter. I always have," said Cam

"I've always loved you tooCam," said Hunter as he leaned down and started to kiss Cam passionately again.

Little did they know, that they where being watched.

A/N. AHHH!!! Another cliffy!!! Who is this mystery person?!?! Stay tuned to fined out. Hope you like it. Please review.


	3. chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Standard disclaimer.

PG13.

"…". Talking.

'…'. Thinking.

Mallisa: Sorry mallisa, but I am thinking of writing a Hunter/Tori fic in the future.

Yellowcrimsonforever: Thanks!!

Azkaban Huntress: Evil just runs trough my veins!! XD

CamFan4Ever: Thanks!! But you may be in for a surprise?!?!

Sreym: Thanks!!

BlueAngel07: Thanks!!

BloriConra 4ever: Thanks!! Mine to.

Thanks for all your reviews. On with chapter 3.

After a few more minutes of making out, Cam moved and sat between Hunter's legs to watch the sun set. As they sat holding each other and watching the sun sink into the sea, they heard a noise coming from the trees and bushes behind them.

They shot up and stood in defensive stance, prepared for anything. Or so they thought, but what happened next came as a major shock.

"Well look what we have here. The wimpy thunder boy tuned out gay. You always where a weakling" Said a cold, dark voice.

Looking round, neither Cam nor Hunter could 1) recognise the voice or 2) where the voice was coming from. Then it hit Hunter where he had heard that voice before. The look of shock and horror spread across his face like wild fire.

"No. It can't be!" Hunter wisped, as his hands began to shake.

"What's going on Hunter? Who is it?" Cam asked worriedly.

The voice started to laugh as it walked through the woods towards them.

"No! Please! Anybody but him!" hunter exclaimed. He started to back away but he knees gave way and he fell to the floor, shacking from head to toe.

"Hunter. Snap out of it!" the samurai said, as he knelt beside love.

"Tell me who it is!?"

"Yes hunter. Don't be rude and introduce me to your boyfriend". Said the voice as it came into view.

"It's......Delaney!" said Hunter. Cam stared at him in disbelief, and then looking to Delaney with hatred and anger in his eyes.

"What are you doing here Delaney? Haven't you caused enough pain and misery around here?"

"I've come to uphold my end of a promise Hunter made me".

"Hunter! What promise?" Cam asked.

"I swear Delaney, if you lay a finger on Blake, I will hunt you down and personally kill you with my bare hands" Hunter said in a threatening tone.

"Ooh, we are touchy today aren't we? Anyway, must go. I've got some business to attend to. But first…".

Ninja streaking over to Cam and Hunter, Delaney drew a dagger from his uniform. He streaked around the couple, arms lashing out. He gashed Cam's arm, and he fell to his knees holding the wound, blood starting to poor out and seep between his fingers. Delaney then moved onto a fear frozen Hunter, and lashed out at his back, leaving a long and fairly deep cut in the blades wake. Hunter passed out from the pain and landed on the floor in an ungraceful heap and a loud thud.

Satisfied by his actions and laughing evilly, he streaked away, into the woods.

Holding his arm, Cam crawled his way over to an unconscious Hunter. He tried to take his hand of the wound, to check Hunters pulse, but as soon as he stopped applying pressure, it started to throb and bleed again.

He managed to reach his samurai amulet to contact ninja ops.

"Cam to ops. Hunter and I need help. Hello? Anyone?"

"Damn. Where is every one?" Cam said, feeling annoyed.

After a few more minutes of try to get through to ops he gave up, leaving a message on the computer back at base. Taking off his outer shirt, he tore it up and tied one piece around his arm to try and keep enough pressure on it, while putting the other piece over Hunters back to try and keep as much dirt, grit and infection out as possible.

Laying down on the grass next to Hunter, Cam finally passed out from exhaustion and blood lose. And still no word from ninja ops.

Will time be on there side or will Delaney finally win ???

Tune in next time to find out. There will be a bit of a wait till the next chapter because of Christmas and New Year but I will post chapter 4 shortly after that.

Please read and review.

Have a very merry Christmas and a Happy New Year everyone!!!


End file.
